Carnet de One-shots
by La Petite Sayo
Summary: Voici un petit carnet de One-shots de tous les genres, allant de l'humoristique au tragique sur les personnages du Jeu Dragon quest IX: les sentinelles du firmament
1. La Guerre des étoiles

**La Guerre des Etoiles **

_Les Célestelliens après leur réincarnation en étoiles_

Un Célestellien:

-Espèce d'abruti! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris pour que tu commettes un tel acte?

Corvus:

-euh, eh bien euh...

-C'est bien ce que j'ai toujours dit: on n'aurait jamais rien eu de bon avec lui!

Un autre Célestellien :

-Toi? Véga? Tu as toujours dit ça? Excuse-moi mais c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire pareille chose.

-Cygnus, je te préviens, ne me cherche pas!

-Je te cherche quand j'en ai envie, mon cher petit.

Raaah! _Véga se jette sur Cygnus_._ Corvus regarde la scène, étonné. Il essaye de les séparer._

-Euh, s'il vous plaît . Vous pourriez arrêter?

_(Cygnus et Véga ensembles)_

-T'occupes pas de ça!

Corvus _éjecté:_ aaaah!

_Séréna essaye de se mettre en travers des deux._

-S'il vous plaît, il est inutile de vous mettre dans cet état!

-Toi, l'humaine, ne t'occupes pas de ça!

_Corvus revient de son long vol plané et empoigne Véga par son col._

-Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, pigé?

-Parce qu'en plus d'avoir essayé de détruire le monde, tu es tombé amoureux d'une mortelle! C'est bien Corvus, bravo!

_Corvus saute sur Véga, Cygnus aide Corvus. Arrive Aquila._

-Aaah, Véga! je t'interdis de t'en prendre à mon prof!

_Aquila saute dans la mêlée. Bagarre générale entre les Célestelliens._

_sur le Protectorat:_

Sayo: Dis Konan, tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre, toutes ces étoiles filantes?

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Je croyais que les autres étaient déjà montés au ciel.

-Mais c'est vraiment bizarre parce que là, elles bougent dans tous les sens et elles sont toutes regroupées.

-Mouais...c'est bizarre. Mais bon...

_Konan se replonge dans son livre; Sayo aiguise son épée._


	2. Promesse

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix**

_**PS: il n'y a pas de YAOI dans ce One-Shot. N'y voyez en aucun cas. Je vous remercie**_

* * *

><p><em>Non…<em>

_Non… ce n'est possible !_

_Non ! Je refuse d'y croire !_

_CE N'EST POSSIBLE !_

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Corvus n'était pas revenu à l'Observatoire. Jamais il ne s'absentait aussi longtemps ! Et jamais il n'aurait déserté et abandonné ceux qu'il aimait ! On l'avait cherché partout sur le Protectorat, l'Observatoire, dans les endroits les plus insolites…

_Peut-être pas les plus insolites…_

… mais rien n'avait abouti.

_On avait peut-être pas assez bien cherché_

C'est avec tristesse que le commandant Apodis dut se résigner à annoncer que le jeune homme devait être mort, attaqué par des monstres en trop gros nombre ou trop vicieux pour lui. Cela avait été un choc pour tous les Célestelliens : Corvus était un génie qui savait parfaitement se défendre et défendre les autres ! Comment avait-il pu se faire tuer si facilement ! De plus, la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu, il était en pleine forme !

Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'un Célestellien disparaissait sans laisser de trace : il arrivait qu'un guerrier, une Sentinelle, meure au cours d'un combat contre un ennemi particulièrement coriace. Mais jamais on n'avait déploré un aussi jeune Célestellien !

Cependant, malgré la secousse et les questionnements de chacun, tout le monde semblait persuadé qu'il n'était plu. Après tout, cela faisait à présent plus de trois mois que les équipes de recherche revenaient bredouilles… et comme un Célestellien ne laisse pas d'enveloppe charnelle lorsqu'il prend son Envol définitivement….. et l'étoile en laquelle il s'était réincarné s'était sans doute logée trop loin dans le ciel nocturne pour qu'on puisse l'apercevoir…

Peu à peu, toute lueur d'espoir de revoir le pétulant blond s'effaça du cœur de ses proches et on dut se résoudre à effectuer le deuil….

Un seul Célestellien refusait de croire à sa mort. Un seul croyait encore à sa survie. Un seul n'avait pas abandonné.

Il ne pleurait jamais et ne montrait que très rarement, voire jamais, ses sentiments aux autres. Les seules fois où on avait pu l'apercevoir sourire était lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Corvus, son professeur.

Personne n'avait jamais su vraiment pourquoi Corvus avait choisi ce garçon. Celui-ci non plus ne le savait pas vraiment. Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre : Aquila, car c'est ainsi que se nommait son disciple, était de nature froide et considérait que le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'opposer à un supérieur était tout à fait normal, car le supérieur en question avait plus d'expérience. Corvus, quant à lui, ne supportait pas cette règle, car l'élève avait des qualités que le maître n'avait pas et qu'il était inacceptable que celui-ci ait tous pouvoirs sur lui.

Mais bien que les élèves ne puissent lever la main sur leurs supérieurs, ils demeuraient tout de même quasiment intouchables puisque plus faibles et plus vulnérables. Un vétéran s'en prenant méchamment à un élève se voyait immédiatement lynché par l'opinion publique et pouvait même se faire retirer sa tutelle.

Mais bon, ça ne suffisait pas à Corvus qui parfois, désespérait qu'Aquila voie de son point de vue. Il l'avait presque supplié qu'il le tutoie une bonne fois pour toute ! Mais cela était apparemment trop dur pour le garçon qui réussit tout de même à l'appeler par son prénom et pas par le pompeux « maître ».

Après maintes et maintes demandes, bien sûr.

Un vrai apprentissage pour Aquila, tout ça.

Ah ! ça n'avait pas été facile au début ! Déjà parce que Corvus semblait parfois tellement insouciant et si étourdi ! Aquila ne le prenait pas toujours au sérieux. Et il n'avait pas du tout la même forme d'apprentissage que les autres ! Il préférait qu'Aquila trouve lui-même sa manière d'être, de faire… et non pas copier bêtement ce qu'il faisait et devenir une copie parfaite.

Ah oui ! Et aussi parce que Corvus ne maîtrisait pas l'épée ! Tout le contraire d'Aquila ! Mais allez savoir comment, il a réussi à en faire un excellent épéiste !

_Ils étaient tellement différents…. Rien qu'avec le physique, déjà_

Aquila était plutôt grand, musclé, sérieux et avait la particularité d'être né chauve et avait des yeux brun sombre

Corvus était juste à la moyenne de taille, était mince et fin, pétulant et enthousiaste que ça en devenait fatiguant au bout d'un moment et avait de beaux cheveux longs blonds ainsi qu'une paire de pupilles bleu ciel malicieuses.

Mais à force de temps et de travail, un lien s'était créé. Plus amical que le lien précepteur-élève.

Lorsqu'on avait annoncé à Aquila que son maître avait disparu, il n'avait rien dit : cela arrivait parfois que Corvus disparaisse un moment parce qu'il s'était perdu ou égaré et cette fois-ci, cela n'était qu'une fois de plus et juste à une plus longue période, voilà !

Lorsqu'au bout d'un mois, l'équipe chargée de le retrouver découvrit une plume teintée du sang du blond, il s'énerva, affirmant que cela ne voulait rien dire du tout ! Qu'il pouvait très bien être encore vivant !

_Et si Corvus était retenu quelque part contre sa volonté ? Il a toujours eu le truc pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles !_

Avait demandé Aquila.

Mais on avait cherché partout ! Chez les démons, les elfes, les fées…. Partout !

_Pas chez les humains, malheureusement._

Mais ça, Aquila ne le savait pas et cette fois-ci, on lui demanda d'arrêter d'insister, qu'il fallait accepter la mort de Corvus et rendre hommage à son âme et….oublier. C'est ainsi que le tabou naquit

Et là, Aquila, une fois seul, hurla, un hurlement de rage et de désespoir. Il venait de se rendre compte à quel point il avait besoin du sourire idiot et encourageant de son maître et jamais ! Jamais ! Il n'accepterait sa mort.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit une promesse : la promesse qu'il le retrouverait coûte que coûte, par n'importe quel moyen. Cela importait peu si cela prenait trois cents ans, s'il devait s'allier avec des monstres ou quoi que ce soit, et s'il venait à mourir ! Il le retrouverait ! Car il était vivant, et avait besoin d'aide et ça, Aquila le savait.


	3. Coeur de pierre

_Petit poème sur l'amour de Petra pour Raudin_

* * *

><p><strong>Cœur de pierre<strong>

Quand reviendras-tu, mon cher ami?

Cela fait plusieurs années que tu es parti.

Parti à la recherche de toi-même

Je commence à me demander si tu m'aimes

Un jeune homme ou une jeune fille, je ne me rappelle plus

est venu au village en quête d'une chanson perdue

A ce moment-là, je suis remariée

par un autre, mon coeur a été piégé


End file.
